Yuri Oneshots2: MirandaSamara
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Love between the Prodigal and the Justicar. Rated T for sexual themes.


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

_#2: Samara/Miranda Lawson (Mass Effect)_

Something that annoyed me about ME2? I got the game in April of 2012 for the PS3, which included a code that would unlock Zaeed, the comic, weapons and armor. (Shadow Broker, Kasumi and Overlord came on disc) But the big kicker was that the code expired at the end of 2011. Mind you, the game came out on the PS3 a year after the PC and Xbox version.

What year did it come out on the Xbox and PC?

2010.

Somehow, I feel ripped off.

Without Genesis, my first playthrough assumed the worst possible choices, I killed the Rachni Queen, I killed Wrex, I didn't romance anyone, I let Kaiden die (As I was a male Shepard), I let the Council die and appointed Udina.

Who the hell appoints Udina, outside of seeing what happens?

Yeah, without using Genesis or an old save file, the game is going to make all the horrible decisions. I did eventually buy it in the PSN store, and enjoyed it.

…though I still killed the Queen and let Kaiden die when I used first used Genesis.

…I got it right on my second playthrough, and then I went ahead and immediately picked up Legion.

Mein gott, I'm stupid.

Anyway, that's not important. What is that we have a lesbian story about the Justicar and the Prodigal! Remember, Justicars can't have family, but they can still love. So, a what if Samara was still dating?

Other than a excuse to write this?

Onwards!

Samara yawned, stifling her boredom.

It was a rare moment for her. Normally, meditation, star-gazing, reading, eating, and conversing would fill her day. But now, nothing could kill the growing cloud billowing in her head. The space they were in was blank, she read everything available on board and anything worth her time on the holonet, she wasn't hungry, and she couldn't concentrate nor think of a good subject manner to start a conservation.

Maybe seeing Ms. Lawson nude had a deeper effect than she thought.

It was three Tuesdays ago. Samara, Jack, and Shepard were returning from a nasty fight with Eclipse mercenaries on a small moon, and Samara was caked in water, mud and blood; the three had fought in heavy rain, dived into a mud pool to sneak past a line of tanks, and the blood came from when a anti-gravity device launched some poor saps into the blades of a aircraft.

Jack and Shepard headed upstairs to use the Captain's shower. Samara headed to the 3rd deck to use the ladies room. She moved slowly, as she took biotic blast to the chest and crashed into a pillar. Nothing broken, but she ached all over. As she went in, she hung her head low, not noticing anyone else before closing the door behind her.

"Oh! Samara, you look like hell."

Samara moved her head up to spot something she wasn't expecting.

Of course, I already spoiled it, but Miranda Lawson in the bluff. She turned around to show Samara her entire naked body; her perfect naked body. Well-rounded breasts and butt in profile.

Samara, being the true Justicar she was, long abandoned any idea to have a second family in the future, along with any more children. Not just because of a chance of producing another monster, but because she was loyal to Justicar code.

But, _damn_, Miranda was _smoking_.

Samara remained quiet and got undressed. Miranda smiled, turned on the shower and took her leave. Samara took her bath in silence and alone, but the sight of the perfect body remained pictured in her mind.

And apparently, the museum in her head placed that picture in their finest frame and placed it as the center attraction.

Okay, Justicar code stated she couldn't have family or children, and had to give everything save for weapons and armor. She knew every sutra like the back of her hand, and so far, she lived a long time as a Justicar without any real conflicts of interest.

And then she saw something great.

She knew that Miranda was sterile after she overheard Chakwas and Miranda talking about it. She couldn't help eavesdropping; it came after her encounter in the shower room. None of the sutras mentioned anything about seeking companionship, just as long she had no family or produced any children. And Miranda did seem like the kind of person not seeking a long-term relationship.

Samara got up. She decided to go through with it. Date for, like, a couple of months and get clear her mind of immodest thoughts.

"Hello, Samara." Miranda flashed her usual fake smile from behind her desk as Samara went in and closed the door behind her. "Is their something private you want to talk about?"

"Yes. It involves you." Samara solemnly said as she sat down.

"Hmm." Miranda changed from fake warmth to real concern. "Knowing the wisdom and power of the Justicars, this means something important. You have my full attention."

Samara looked down. "I…"

"Yes?"

"…thinkifoundfeelingsforyou."

"Pardon? Samara, are you okay?" Miranda reached over and felt her forehead. "I never had seen you act like this before." Samara stumbled over words in her head as she tried to get them out.

"…remember what happened three weeks ago?"

"Oh." Miranda chuckled. " I think I get it. My body turned you on, right?"

Samara was struck back. Well, seems like this problem was already starting to solve itself.

"You aren't the first person to fall in love with me, but this is certainly a feather. And here I thought Justicars long abandoned the concept of love."

"I haven't forgotten my time with my bondmate. And the code has nothing about simple relationships. As long it doesn't become permanent, I'm generally free."

"I wouldn't mind." Miranda got up and then sat down next to Samara. She placed her hand in Samara's, delivering a warm feeling to Samara. "I always wondered what it would be like to date someone outside my species. There's a plus to this as well."

"There is?" Asked Samara, returning the grip to Miranda.

"…I overheard the mission logs. I knew you were heading to the showers. I timed my shower ten minutes before you would get there."

"…you had feelings beforehand."

"You're the perfect person." Miranda placed a simple kiss on Samara's cheek. "Smart, beautiful, and powerful. Real shame we can't last longer."

Samara found herself smiling. Not a small smile, but a actual big smile. It hurt a little; it had been a while since she smiled like.

Like when she first held her child in her arms.

Samara and Miranda kissed, sealing a future together.


End file.
